


A Wayhaught Story

by 41319CallsTheCaptain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/41319CallsTheCaptain/pseuds/41319CallsTheCaptain
Summary: Nicole had to leave her hometown, but what came next? She didn't know.I wanted to make it a twist on Cinderella, but honestly, this could go anywhere. I'll try for weekly uploads too.





	1. Chapter 1: She was a fighter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fic longer than a one shot, any responses and pointers will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> sat back, relax and enjoy.

Nicole was a fighter, she always had been. Her mother said it was because of her fiery red hair, her father said it was because she was her mother’s daughter, but Nicole just said she was doing the right thing, fighting for what she believed in.

The day Nicole had to say goodbye to her mother was the worst day of her life; it was a lot to take in for a 9 year old. The cemetery was a dismal place, disorderly headstones scattered the grounds and leaves raked into piles. The rain came pummeling down, bouncing off the young girl’s head as the coffin was lowered, her head held high and not a tear insight. She was a fighter. 

When Nicole and her father got home that night, the house was cold, dark and empty; it wasn’t the same without Caitlyn. Caitlyn was always the life of the party, she boosted the atmosphere everywhere she went, so it makes sense the world was the same without her and neither was Nicole’s father. From that day, he picked up a bottle and never put it down again, that was until SHE came, four years later. Her name was Ashley, tall, blonde and had the attitude to match, everything Caitlyn wasn’t, the modern day Lady Tramaine, something Nicole was not too keen about. 

The first few weeks were just about bearable, sure she was happy that her father was getting back out there, but he could do better. Weeks turned into months and the relationship got serious. Before long Ashley had moves in and essentially taken over the house and formed a dictatorship, what she said went, house rules got stricter and Nicole kissed goodbye to her social life, had to quit volleyball practice and was practically left housebound. 

Nicole was 15 when Ashley married her father, Nicole might as well have signed away her life, at least that would be less painful. Nicole counted down every second until her 16th birthday, when she could finally move far, far away from that place. Although she loved her father, she couldn’t stand it anymore; he wasn’t the same man she once loved. She’d spend all her spare time at the library researching where to go next, what her next adventure was, that was when she came across the peculiar town of Purgatory, that was where she was going next. Nicole’s father protested every step of the way, that it wasn’t a good idea, and that she would regret her decision, but Nicole kept on fighting. She was doing it for Caitlyn. 

Her birthday soon came around, although it felt like forever and she could finally leave. She sold half her belongings and kept a few of her mother’s things, saved up the cash for a one way bus ticket to Purgatory. All she had was a rucksack and a small suitcase of clothes, she knew it was going to be hard, but she had to do it, she had to fight for herself.

The bus station was bustling with energy and people eager to get where they’re going, she overheard people going on business trips and hen dos taking place. Nicole stood in line waiting for the 11:45 bus to purgatory to open its doors and load its passengers, she wanted to get a window seat so got there in plenty of time. She glanced at her watch, 11:37, “not long now” she thought, clutching her rucksack strap tighter. 

“Nicole!” it was her father, “please don’t do this. Come home, we can work through it” He pleaded.

“No Dad, I’m not. I’ve put up with it for too long and I can’t do it anymore,” she held her hands up in protest, “I’m going to purgatory, I’ll text you when I get there.” She turned around and walked away, a solemn tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Nicky?” He was on the verge of tears. 

She stood still, “what?” her voice trembling.

“I love you.”

With that Nicole turned around to embrace the man one last time, “I love you too Dad, but I have to do this, for mom.” Her voice was muffled in the creases of his shirt.  
“I know,” he smoothed her red hair, loosened his grip to leave his hands resting on his daughter’s shoulders, “I know, you go make your mother proud, not that you already haven’t. The doors have opened, go get that window seat.”

“Thanks dad,” the young woman regained her composure and picked up her bags, “look after yourself.” 

“I will, pumpkin, I will.” He waved off his daughter, her red hair swaying with every step.


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, just got back into the swing of things after the holidays. Better late than never, right?
> 
> Okay, but from this point, I need your help, what do you want to see next, where shall I take this story? I have a rough idea but might need details.
> 
> You can also go follow me on Tumblr @41319CallsTheCaptain

The bus journey was long and seemed to last forever, it was quiet and busy at the same time, a kind of strange paradox. The smell of cheap cologne and stale tobacco filled the vehicle, and a baby cried every fifteen minutes, but with her earphones in and eyes locked outside the window, the road just rolled on by.

As the bus cruised across state lines the passengers unloaded and reloaded at their allocated stops, faces changed, but the smell stayed, it must have soaked into the fabric of the chairs. 

At Nicole’s second to last stop, a young woman boarded with a wild mane of dark curls and a glare that could melt steel. When the woman spotted Nicole staring at her she chose her seat, not to blame her, all the other empty seat were next to the older generation with a bad smokers cough or the wailing baby, neither of which she was prepared to tolerate in such close proximity. With this, Nicole quickly fiddles with her iPod as the other made her way to the seat next to the redhead. 

“Is this seat taken?” the brunette asked. 

“Huh?” she tried her best acting as though she didn’t see her walk over.

“Is this seat taken?” she asked again, this time with an impatient tone.

“Um, yeah, sure, no,” Nicole stuttered her word as she fumbled with her bags off the seat, “I mean, it’s free!”

“Thank you, there really are a few creeps on this bus,” she said as she shuffled her way into the seat after throwing her luggage above.

“I know what you mean.” Nicole shrugged.

“I’m Wynonna by the way, run-away reject, nice to meet you,” she held out her hand to shake.

“Nicole, lone adventurer,” she replied and took her hand in a loose grasp, “nice to meet you too.”

“Say, you been this way before?”

“Never,” she didn’t know where to put herself, this girl seemed to ask too many questions, “First time out here, and I honestly don’t know what to expect.”

“Where are you going?”

“A town called purgatory, have you heard of it?”

Wynonna’s cheery face seemed to drop and all the colour from her cheeks drained away. “I have and as soon as you get there, get the next bus out and go far away from that place.” 

“Why? What happens there?” She needed to know, seen as this was where she had decided to go.

“Honestly not that much, but you don’t want to get too attached to the place, and definitely do not stay for too long.”

“But why?” Nicole insisted

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I showed you.”

“So where are you going?”

Wynonna shifted in her seat, “Purgatory.”

“Huh,” Nicole was surprised, what a hypocrite, she thought, “so why are you going there?”

“Oh me?” she pointed to herself, “Oh, I have the joys of living in that town, it’s enough to, make a person go crazy. Hell, they thought I was crazy.”

Nicole was so confused by all this new information, too many questions need to be answered, but how far would be appropriate to pry into a complete strangers life? She decided against asking more question and continued to play wither earphone lead and watch the fields roll by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also realised, my chapters are very short, I have a short attention span, but little and often I suppose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, sorry for not posting, had a bit of writer's block, and not necessarily happy with this chapter, but here you go. 
> 
> This is also short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.
> 
> And thank you for your kind words of encouragement, it has definitely motivated me to write more.
> 
> welp, enjoy

Purgatory bus station was a run-down place, worn posters peeling off the billboards, litter strewn across the floor. Wynonna was the first off the bus and made herself scarce as soon as possible, trying not to let anyone see her. Nicole gathered her bags and made her way off the bus next. As she stepped off the bus, the wind lifted up her red ponytail as it danced around her head.

Right, this is it I suppose, I’m really doing this, Nicole thought to herself as the readjusted the bag on her shoulder and took a scrap of paper with an address on out of her pocket: 68 Timothee Drive, Purgatory. Nicole walked to the front office at the bus station.

“Excuse me,” her voice was quiet, barely audible. She cleared her throat and repeated, louder this time, “Excuse me!”

The woman behind the glass was filing her nails and chewing on what smelled like blueberry bubble-gum. She looked up from her deep concentration on her nails and glared at Nicole. “And what do you want?” 

“Sorry, to bother you, I don’t suppose you could tell me where Timothee drive is?” She rose above the woman’s sneering question.

The woman sat there for a minute, thinking. She straightened up and blew a big bubble, waiting for it to pop before speaking again. “Turn around, out the doors, go left and follow the road to the diner. Then turn another left at the traffic lights. Follow that road and Timothee drive should be on the third right.”

Nicole nodded with every piece of new information, “okay, thank you.” And with that, she turned and began walking to the automatic doors of the bus station.

“Hey, you’re not a local,” she stood up from her chair, still chewing.

“No, no I’m not” Nicole was confused.

“One word of warning for you then, get on the next bus out of here, you don’t want to stay, trust me.”

“Thank you for that advice, but I’m going to have to politely decline.”

This piqued her interest and a strangely drawn eyebrow raise. “Well, don’t say you haven’t been warned.”

“Okay, but you’re the second person that’s told me to leave, what is this place?” Nicole was curious, she had to find out why, surely it can’t be that bad if others are still there.

“Hell, that’s what it is. I’ve seen things, things that will stay with a person for life.” The woman blew another bubble and brushed her long hair off her shoulder, revealing a nametag, Gretel. “Actually, it’s Purgatory, but you know what I mean,” she chuckled to herself, kind of cynically, like she knew something she wasn’t telling. This was the first time Nicole saw a glimpse of a smile grace Gretel’s face. “You know what, never mind, stay, go, do whatever, but don’t be surprised when this place turns out to be something else other than expected.”

“Right, thank you.” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and walked out the doors.

The January air was bitterly cold, colder than back home, that’s for sure. God, I can’t wait to get to Aunt Marj’s. Nicole thought to herself, shivering even more as she zipped up her jacket higher and pulled her hat down even lower.


End file.
